


Mists of Tragedy

by MamaKatie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Nohr | Conquest Route, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKatie/pseuds/MamaKatie
Summary: When Azura went missing, Corrin thought she had lost her forever. However, when she is discovered, it a nightmare come to life.





	

Fiddling with the ring she now wore as a necklace, Corrin walked alone. Celebrations had yet to cease after the victory over Hoshido, but the dragon princess had yet to take part in the festivities. 

They had won, but she had lost. 

‘Where could she have run off to…? Why would she just…leave like that? It wasn’t like her. I just don’t understand. I would have gone with her. We…we made a promise…’ she thought to herself, biting her lip hard as she felt tears forming in her eyes once more.

The Nohrian army escaped with minimal casualties and barely any noticed the disappearance of the blue-haired songstress. That is, except her best friend and lover. 

‘Azura…’ 

That’s when she heard it. The familiar tune she had heard so many times; there was no mistaking it. It was her. 

Taking off with a sprint, Corrin rushed through the forest, headed towards the lake nearby, screaming her name as she searched frantically. 

“Azura!!” she cheered, heart racing as the figure came more and more into her vision. She stopped.

Her blood ran cold. 

Purple mists surrounded the songstress as she stepped forward towards the princess, tears streaming down her face, her naginata glinting in the moonlight. 

“Azura…” her breath hitched. “That aura…I haven’t seen that since…there.” 

No.

It couldn’t be. Not Azura.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt herself thrown to the ground, gasping for breath as she felt her throat grabbed by her love’s hand, her other fighting for control of the spear. Pain coursed through her system, but nothing was as bone chilling as the panicked, terrified expression reflected on Azura’s face. 

Part of her recognized she could overpower the woman but…

Not her. I will never hurt her. I can’t. Never her. 

“Azura…k-kill me if you wish…” she found herself speaking the familiar words before she could stop herself. “But do it as yourself. I-if it’s you…then, I’ll accept death with joy.” 

Tears streamed down her face as memories flooding her mind. 

Their first meeting. 

Their first date.

First kiss.

Her proposal.

It was all too much. Then, as if time itself slowed, she heard the sickening crunch of blade crushing bone, and she screamed. 

“…AZURA!” 

Her naginata stuck out of her as she fell to the ground, releasing Corrin from her grasp. “Corrin…I-I’m so sorry…” she whispered, feeling herself begin to fade. “…if I knew I could have met you here…I would have come so much earlier, my love…” 

“Azura, NO. You’re going to be okay. Y-you’re going to-” she cried, tears streaming freely as she held her love desperately. 

“Corrin…I’m glad I got to see you, once more. C-can you do me one last favor…?”

“A-anything.”

“Smile for me…one last time?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic inspired by @ticcytx‘s comic for Azurrin Week Day 4: “Role Reversal”, from a few months back. Originally posted on tumblr, I wanted to start moving my writing over to this site. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
